Forum:Formatting To Do List
For those of you who are looking for something to do then this is something. Feel free to do any one of these, however long you may like as any form of help is appreciated. *If you see Devil Survivor by itself, change it to Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor since DeSur1 does indeed have the SMT at the beginning even in the Japanese release. The same is not true of Devil Survivor 2. *Similarly, if you see Strange Journey by itself, change it to Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. *Apply the above to pages that have quotes, compendium, and gallery entries too. *Move Overclocked sections on pages to be right after Devil Survivor (original) sections, and therefore always before Strange Journey to match the Persona series formatting. *Order the pictures in the Galleries according to chronological order. *Remove all links in the Galleries. *Order the appearance section of every demon according to this page. -- Zahlzeit 04:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Outdated. -- Zahlzeit 20:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- :Actually the Japanese version of Devil Survivor 2 has removed the pre-title Megami Ibunroku (please check the official Japanese website). It follows the same pattern that only the first Persona game carry this pre-title to indicate a spinoff game whose possibility to develop a sub-series is uncertain. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to suggest that for pages like Izanami and Nyarlathotep where said subject play a larger role than just a summoned demon ,we give it a page all to itself? That way we can organize information better. For example, Izanami's page carries a short blurb about Izanami's appearance in P4, then links to another page detailing Izanami's role in P4 - probably like "Izanami/Persona 4" or "Izanami (Persona 4)"; the former seems much better than the latter because it works like a subpage and links to its root parent page. BLUER一番 17:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Inpursuit, what is the text above Devil Survivor 2 then? ::Bluer, I thought we agreed that was silly. Case in point, Lucifer, Loki, Alice, and Lilith who play lots and lots of important roles and it'd just be too much. The distinction between Lucifer and Louisa Ferre/Louis Cypher/etc. is fine, otherwise everyone should be merged. ::-- Zahlzeit 04:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I mean the Japanese version. I know Atlus US has the habit the add the SMT franchise title before the formal title. If your policy is enforced, all article sections with "Persona" should also begin with Shin Megami Tensei: which to me is very very redundant. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's what I mean. The Japanese version. What is the Japanese text above the "Devil Survivor 2" text in the logo say then? Honest question, I only know a few written words in moonspeak. -- Zahlzeit 05:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's merely the Katakana rendition of the English word "Devil Survivor", "デビルサバイバー". No "Megami Ibunroku", no "女神異聞録", no nothing. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::back pedaling time -- Zahlzeit 05:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think we did agree on that. But I digress; if people don't have any problems with the status quo. BLUER一番 11:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was decided through discussion when you were gone. And even then it's common sense, in my opinion. What I really want to do is merge the characters of Nocturne with their demon hosts though. I still don't understand why we haven't, even having read through their talk pages. -- Zahlzeit 15:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh. Just link me to where the discussions about the whole "don't split pages" at, and off I go. BLUER一番 17:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think this is one of them, I can't remember the others. -- Zahlzeit 01:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Wait so what do we want to do? Are we putting Megami Ibunroku in front of Devil Survivor 1 or Shin Megami Tensei? -- Zahlzeit 02:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That's the thing that confuses me a bit. The Shin Megami Tensei label was used in the localization of Devil Survivor, while the original would be Megami Ibunroku and we are using the former in the article. What about Nocturne then? Shouldn't because of that be changed to Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne like in the localization? Or separate regular Nocturne from Maniax Nocturne? -- Crok425 03:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Nocturne shouldn't because it's the 3rd in the series, it was labeled without the number because it was the first mainline release of MegaTen to the states. Certain changes from Vanilla Nocturne to Nocturne Maniax should be listed in the Trivia section in my opinion. No opinion on DeSur. --BOXN 21:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::True, but what about the Raidou Kuzunoha games? If I'm correct, in this wiki, it's labeled with the Shin Megami Tensei label. -- Crok425 09:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::The first Devil Summoner had the SMT label on it, so I'd say that it's fine the way it is. --BOXN 18:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Soo... back to what I was saying. Are we putting Megami Ibunroku or Shin Megami Tensei in front of the first Devil Survivor? -- Zahlzeit 03:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::MEGAMI IBUNROKU YOU COCK wuv yu --BOXN 04:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah but why? -- Zahlzeit 04:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Because Devil Survivor is exactly what Megami Ibunroku means - it's a side story, and it's the original title that the devs gave it, ATLUS USA is still a publisher, and gave it SMT for marketing purposes, same way with P3/4. Now that I think about it, maybe the Raidou games should have SMT taken from them, because it seems like Atlus decided that it became its own series. Or just tried to make the title shorter for the appeal. --BOXN 04:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) We generally go by the American release names for games and articles here, should probably be SMT following that. Message 04:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Good point, but then should we change Persona to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona? And Megami Ibunroku doesn't mean the same thing as SMT either so I don't know which is more appropriate. And the fact of the matter here is that we agreed that we shouldn't go by English names regarding titles, at least not strictly or we'll have repetitive Shin Megami Tensei: tags to everything where it really isn't needed, like the Persona series. -- Zahlzeit 04:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::In my opinion, let's leave the main series names as how they are in Japan (Nocturne for example). Regarding the spin-offs, it's simple, leave them with the US localization name, but don't delete the one with drastic changes like Revelations and Megami Ibunroku Persona, those two should go by separate. Revelations articles only has the changes made from Megami Ibunroku Persona to Revelations Persona. That part is almost confusing, but is something to think about. -- Crok425 04:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Man brooo scroll up. Late to the party. -- Zahlzeit 04:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I still support the Megami Ibunroku for Persona, because that's the original series name. I sound like a huge weaboo by saying GLORIOUS NIHON TITLES ONRY but I support their original titles because it is what they are overall, the Persona series and DeSur series being a side-story, while SMT is a "reboot" of the main story, along with my opinion on Devil Summoner being on the top. I would like the information to be accurate, not partial accurate because of marketing purposes, because Persona is part of the "side stories" and SMT is the mainline, so they somewhat relate, but not completely. I don't really know if I'm making sense but I hope you can understand the general gist of my reasons. --BOXN 05:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And yet after having said that, I still don't know whether or not to use Megami Ibunroku or Shin Megami Tensei. Although well said. -- Zahlzeit 05:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::For an example, look at Persona 3. Let's say we rename it as Persona 3, and the small blurb says it's part of the Megami Ibunroku series, and known in the US/EU as Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. --BOXN 05:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No I mean specifically for Devil Survivor 1. -- Zahlzeit 05:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Then take my idea except insert Devil Survivor where it says Persona 3. Same type of concept that I'm trying to point out pretty much. --BOXN 05:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay first off we should actually rename the P3 page to Persona 3 in my opinion. Same for other games where it applies, great job pointing that out. Secondly this is the whole deal we just discussed. The first games in the spin off series always have the SMT/MI title added since they don't know if it will evolve, which is coincidentally why we keep MI to Persona 1. To match MI:P1, should we keep the SMT/MI tag to DS1? And if so, should it be SMT and MI? -- Zahlzeit 05:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh I can't even rename P3 without doing crazy stuff. One of the admins has to take care of that. ANYWAY. -- Zahlzeit 05:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think the MI tag should be kept, because they started AS that series. As a huge sidenote haven't you noticed that P2 doesn't have any title before it along with DeSur2? Which implies that yes, those game have evolved and will make their own series. The other Persona games don't have a prefix because they were confirmed to evolve, and they'd be recognized instantly because people (11s) would instantly know what series Persona belongs to, but it'd make US/EU audiences confused, especially since Atlus is a small company outside of JP, so the US Atlus branch attached SMT to the titles, I'm unsure about Ghostlight because I haven't kept up with the EU names. US ATLUS attached the title so it'd be easily recognizable for such a small company. I hope that this paragraph makes some sense. --BOXN 05:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It didn't at all. I agree partway with Great Mara on this now though. For spinoff series, lets remove Shin Megami Tensei: unless it's If... HOWEVER for the Persona 1 games, keep them so we can distinguish between all of the different versions, which vary a lot. How about that? In any case I'm asking around for other people's opinions too. -- Zahlzeit 04:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to state that, minus the Persona 1 part, but I guess it didn't come out clearly. I'm fine with that. --BOXN 05:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- One thing I noticed earlier was how much Trivia sections for characters were being filled up with P4A notes. Should we just start adding P4A sections to pages? Message 04:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Elaborate please? I don't understand you at all, sorry. -- Zahlzeit 04:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Most of the Trivia sections for characters appearing in Persona 4 Arena have P4A notes that take up a large chunk of the Trivia section and can really be included in a Profile subsection of the page instead of the Trivia section. Message 04:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Any Trivia that fits that description should be in the Profile section. Yes, we should be creating Persona 4 Arena sections now. I'm going to bet money that those Trivia are actually completely unnecessary though. -- Zahlzeit 04:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :If its substantial info and not just a mere reference or allusion, it wouldn't need to be in Trivia. BLUER一番 11:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Writing up the appearances orders on a notepad I come across cases where Persona 3 media is released after Persona 4 chronolically, should they be listed ahead of Persona 4 related releases anyway? The same with Overclocked, its initial launch release was after Devil Survivor 2. Message 04:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Should be chronological within their own whole series, like P3P being after P4. -- Zahlzeit 04:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- What do we want to refer to DDS1 and DDS2 by? :Digital Devil Saga :Digital Devil Saga 2 or :Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner :Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2? -- Zahlzeit 20:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Unless ambiguous, the simpler the better. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well technically the bit of Japanese that says "Avatar Tuner" is still on the English box, meaning the full title is Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Jokes aside, I agree, we should go with the simpler name.--Otherarrow 03:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spacing between the stat boxes, or none at all? :Spacing :None at all -- Zahlzeit 23:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :For which templates? Just in general? --Bettafishrule2579 23:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::In general. I mean should there be that space between the games in the Stats section or none at all? -- Zahlzeit 00:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, spaces are cool. Makes it more neat and stuff. --Bettafishrule2579 01:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC)